diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Luzula
Luzula arbeitet als Ordenshüterin und Lehrmeisterin im Flammenhort, einem Orden zur Hütung und Wahrung des Wissens aus dem Schwarzfels. | Klasse = (OoC) | Spezialisierung = Disziplin | Arsenal = | Vorname = Luzula | Nachname = Schwarzgrund; ehemals Siedefaust | Geburtsname = Schwarzgrund | Geburt = | Alter = ca. 90-100 Jahre | Zugehörigkeit = Eisenschmiede | Gilde = Flammenhort | Größe = knappe 1,30 Meter | Gewicht = Untergewichtig | Haarfarbe = Kohleschwarz | Augenfarbe = Glutrot | Besonderheiten = viele Brandnarben am Körper | Gesinnung = neutral }} Aussehen Die Dunkeleisenzwergin ist mehr ein fahler Schatten, statt des klassischen Bildes eines robusten Kleinwüchsigen zu entsprechen. Ihr Leib ist von hagerer und dürrer Statur, so dass ihre markante Knochenstruktur unter der aschgrauen Haut merklich zu Tage tritt. Die Wangen sind leicht eingefallen und betonen ihr schmales Gesicht, wie das spitze Kinn. Ihr dünner Hals wirkt zerbrechlich und die Sehnen treten bei jeder Bewegung sichtbar hervor. Schlüsselbeine und Schulterblätter werden bei tieferen Ausschnitten der Gewandung ebenfalls zur Schau getragen. Ihre feingliedrigen Finger der schlanken Hände erwecken auch mehr den Eindruck von dünnen, dunklen Spinnenbeinen. Allein ihre Hüfte zeugt von einem breiten und kräftigen Beckenknochen, so dass Taillie und Brust im Vergleich erschreckend mager ausfallen. Während ihre körperliche Beschaffenheit auf Schwäche hindeutet, sprühen die glutroten Augen hingegen vor Leben. Dichte, dunkle Augenbrauen verleihen ihrem Gesichtsausdruck eine gewisse Entschlossenheit und die vollen Lippen werden oft mit einer Aschepaste oder Farbe präzise ausgemalt. Die kohleschwarzen Haare trägt die Dunkeleisenzwergin wiederum zu einem dicken geflochtenen Zopf, welcher ihr locker über die Schulter oder den Rücken fällt. Einen leichten Blaustich zeichnet ihr dichtes Haar ebenfalls aus. Merkmal: Unter der Kleidung verbirgt sich ein Geflecht aus wulstigen, dunklen Brandnarben, die ihr Hautbild komplett zerfurchen. Allein Kopf, Brust und ihr rechter Arm sind nicht davon betroffen. Die Verstümmelung ist an ihren Beinen am stärksten ausgeprägt. Luzula besitzt keinen vollständigen Zeh mehr. Allesamt wurden ganz abgetrennt oder zu kurzen Stümpfen gestutzt. Charakter Luzula ist eine Dunkeleisenzwergin, die exakt weiß, wie man sich in der Öffentlichkeit präsentiert und gibt. Gute Manieren, höflicher Umgangston und ein freundliches Lächeln helfen ihr Sympathien bei den unterschiedlichsten Leuten zu gewinnen. So wird die Zauberin häufig als hilfsbereit, zuvorkommend und intelligent beschrieben. Inwieweit ihre Handlungen allerdings nicht das Ausspielen einer Rolle und eine meisterhafte Inszenierung sind, wird wohl nur Luzula alleine wissen. Es braucht durchaus viel Mühe, um ihre dicke Haut zu durchbrechen und ihr Temperament zu entfachen. Wer das jedoch schafft, muss sich auf Konter der wortgewandten Frau einstellen. Gewalttätig ist die Dunkeleisenzwergin zwar nicht, aber außerordentlich nachtragend. Familie Luzulas Familienbestand lässt sich augenscheinlich schnell erfassen: * Bild:IconSmall DarkIron Male.gif Garam Siedefaust - Mentor und Freund, Vater von Sedrim und Franclorn * Bild:IconSmall DarkIron Male.gif Cadmir - Erster Sohn * Bild:IconSmall DarkIron Male.gif Sedrim Schwarzgrund - Zweiter Sohn * Bild:IconSmall DarkIron Male.gif Franclorn Schwarzgrund - Dritter Sohn * Bild:IconSmall DarkIron Female.gif Ragana Schwarzgrund - Cousine Ob aus der unbekannten Vergangenheit noch weitere Blutsverwandte oder enge familiäre Beziehungen existieren, weiß niemand mit Gewissheit. Die Dunkeleisenzwergin verliert selten ein Wort über ihre Familie und die Sippe Schwarzgrund ist kaum einem Zwerg bekannt, weil sie sehr klein gewesen ist. Begleiter "Groll" Eine kleine Eule kann fortan als häufiger Begleiter der Dunkeleisenzwergin beobachtet werden. Der Vogel hat ein grau-blaues Gefieder mit dunkler Musterung an den Federspitzen. Das Wesen gehört zu einer kleinen Eulenart, mit allerdings einem beobachtbaren, feinen Unterschied: Die gelben Augen des Tieres leuchten auf unnatürlicher Weise schwach. Von arkaner Magie durchdrungen sollte damit allerdings rasch klar werden, dass es sich bei dem gefiederten Begleiter längst um keine normale Eule mehr handelt, sondern einen Familiar. Fähigkeiten und Talente Soweit bekannt und bestätigt ist die Dunkeleisenzwergin eine meisterliche Pyromantin, die der Tradition der Zauberer folgt und in anderen Magieschulen, außer der Herbeirufung und Beschwörung, mehr schlecht als recht abschneidet. Ihr Umgang mit Nahkampfwaffen, wie Dolchen oder Schwertern, scheint hingegen auch geübter Natur, wobei Luzula aufgrund mangelnder Stärke sich eher auf ihr Geschick und strategische Vorgehensweise verlassen dürfte. Die Zwergin hat niemals einen handwerklichen Beruf gelernt und ist dahingehend eine Katastrophe, wenn man ihr einen Schmiedehammer oder anderes Werkzeug in die Hände drückt. Ihre Kochkünste sind wiederum gut und wurden mit viel Eifer vertieft. Ob Luzula weitere Talente, Schwächen oder Fähigkeiten aufzuweisen hat, bleibt soweit ungewiss. Zitate * "Sei klug und lasse die anderen den Streit beginnen." * "Oh, habt vielen Dank! Ich weiß Eure Hilfe sehr zu schätzen." * "Bei den Ahnen..." * "Ich will die Welt nicht brennen sehen, sondern nur die Feinde Khaz Modans." Gerüchte * Sie soll ursprünglich eine Sklavin gewesen und zur Hochzeit gezwungen worden sein. * Luzula backt den leckersten Kirschkuchen von Eisenschmiede - und verwendet dafür angeblich laut eigener Auskunft gemahlene Kinderknochen. Das verleihe ihm die besondere Note. * Luzula soll hoch hinaus wollen, nachdem sie ihre Freiheit wiedergewonnen und den Ehemann von sich gestoßen hat! Was Andere über Luzula sagen Was denkt oder sagt man sich über die Zauberin? Ergänzungen stehen jedem frei zur Verfügung. *''"Was? Meine Frau? Du willst, dass ich Zeit verschwende und was über meine Frau sage? Dein Glück habe ich gerade gute Laune. *ungehalten brummend* Pass auf! Sie is tüchtig, loyal und durchaus liebenswert. Ich nenn' sie nicht grundlos Teuerste. Und würde sie nicht sein, hätte ich kaum versucht ihren Preis herauszufinden, damit sie mich "ehelicht". Soweit klar? Gut, aber eins noch: Sie ist viel ZU NETT und sie vergisst beim Kaufen gerne mal den Wert des Goldes! Oder wie würdest du es nennen, wenn jemand ein Kleid für 400 Goldmünzen auf deine Rechnung besorgt? Aye, richtig gehört, VIERHUNDERT goldene Münzen!" *der Herr stapft fluchend und fuchtelnd davon* '' - Bild:IconSmall DarkIron Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Mage.gif Rubinfürst Siedefaust * „Ja. Zwerge. Sie kamen vom schwarzen Berg. Ihre Augen brannten wie des Feuers Glut in der schwarzen Nacht. Da war eine Frau. Klein, dicklich.. sie fürchtete dieses Land, den süßen Gestank der Verwesung und des Eiters und den Anblick der Leidenden und Gepeinigten. Name? Ich kenne ihn nicht mehr.. ihre Gesichter verschwimmen, aber diese Augen. Glut in der Nacht, ja.. " - Bild:IconSmall Undead Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Warrior.gif Der Wächter der Nordlande. *''"Frau Siedefaust? Gefährlich, ein echter Drache! Wie ein Bärenfalle im Postkasten! Leg dich nicht mit ihr an, 's kostet dich die letzte Hose."'' Der Zwerg lacht. "ABER sie macht es einen nicht schwer auf das selbe Ziel hinaus zu arbeiten. Grade wenn die Bezahlung stimmt.. und sie stimmt immer! Und schon kann man sich zwei neue Hosen kaufen!" - Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Warrior.gif ''Balindy Baldulf Blutbringer *"Wäre sie einen halben Meter größer..." Die Söldnergestalt grinst breit, ehe sich die Miene zu steinerner Ruhe glättet. "Sie arbeitet zuviel, ist zielstrebig, sarkastisch und ein so dermaßen elender Sturkopf. Was sie an dem laufenden Meter findet der sich ihr Mann schimpft weiß wohl auch nur sie." Er brummt widerwillig und winkt ab. "Und trotzdem hat die Kleine mehr Hirn als die meisten mit einem doppelt so großen Schädel ... und nen noch größeres Herz." Ein tonloses Schnauben, dann wendet er sich ab, die Rechte findet ihre Ruhe am Schwertheft. "Also wirst du gut aufpassen, den Mund und die Finger still halten - denn wenn sie oder ihr Kerl dich nicht flambieren wirst du mehr Stahl schmecken als du je schlucken kannst."'' - Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Rogue.gif Alvrim Everard *''"Ich habe eine Menge Dunkle erleben dürfen. Durchtrieben und tückig alle miteinander! Manche leicht zu durchschauen, andere überaus trickreich. Frau Siedefaust setzt aber neue Maßstabe, und da bin ich mir sicher! Diese Dunkle weiß genau, was sie wann zu sagen hat und wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Aber ich sehe, was du vorhast. Diese liebevolle, gütige, charmante und angenehme Darbietung deiner Person dient ganz offensichtlich nur dazu, dich und die deinen in die Herzen der Bronzebärte und Wildhämmer zu schleichen. Teils bist du damit vielleicht erfolgreich, aber ich sehe was du vorhast. Ich habe ein Auge auf dich... und wenn ich mitbekomme, wie du versuchst, die meinen gegeneinander aufzuwiegeln und für eure spinnenartigen Intrigen zu gewinnen, dann kann ich nicht versprechen, mich zu beherrschen!" - Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Warrior.gif Scarventes Zwieschneid *"Hüterin Schwarzgrund... meine Lehrmeisterin." Die junge Dunkeleisenzwergin machte eine kurze Pause, ehe ein Mundwinkel weiter in die Höh' wanderte. "Ich glaube es gibt sonst kaum jemanden, den ich mehr schätze. Sie hat mich in dem Moment aufgenommen, als ich alleine und unbedeutend war. Eine normale Dunkle von vielen. Durch ihre Lehre habe ich bisher Sachen erreicht, von denen ich damals nur träumen konnte. Außerdem sehe ich sie durchaus als Vorbild an." Nach diesen Worten hebt Mjorna ihren rechten Zeigefinger hoch, wobei ein ernster Gesichtsausdruck passend dazu auf das Gesicht gezaubert wird. "Ich werde es weiterhin zu schätzen wissen mehr von ihr zu lernen und sie dementsprechend respektieren. Denn das sollte man. Wer sie unterschätzt, hat bereits verloren." '' - Bild:IconSmall DarkIron Female.gif Bild:IconSmall Warlock.gif Mjorna Steinflamme Kategorie:Dunkeleisenzwerge (Spieler) Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Priester (Spieler)